As the continuous development of the electronic technology, more and more electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablet PCs, notebook computers, come into people's work and life. The demand for installing applications on these electronic devices has become more and more common.
Generally, application icons are various with different shapes but without a uniform standard. In order to ensure aesthetics of the application icons on the display unit of the electronic device, a solution provided in the prior art is that substitution icons for the icons of all applications are pre-stored, and the substitution icons have fixed shapes, and when it is detected that an application is installed on the electronic device, the substitution icon for the application icon is displayed on the display unit of the electronic device.
In implementing the technical solutions of the embodiment of the present disclosure, the inventor found that there is a technical problem in the prior art as follows:
In the prior art, in order to ensure aesthetics of the application icons on the display unit of the electronic device, the substitution icons for all application icons have to be stored, thereby a large amount of the storage space of the electronic device is occupied.